Bending Between
by HiddenScribe
Summary: Set during the episode "Proposition Infinity"- Amy and Bender figure out just how they can fit together. Romance, Amy/Bender. Mature readers, please, deals with strong sexual content


Kissing Bender was something Amy knew she'd never be able to describe.

Amy had never considered it before, what it would feel like. This was a strange new sensation she would never have been able to imagine on her own. Something like this could never happen with only one person.

Her lips were tingles of sparks, icy and hot all at the same time. There was nowhere for her tongue to go, but the surface of his mouthpiece was so smooth, it seemed to be liquidy cool. His arms were stronger than anyone she'd ever been with, and his grip was so secure that when he pulled her tighter against his torso, she squeaked as the breathe was pushed from her lungs. She had no idea what her human body felt like to him, but she knew she was enjoying the sensations she was getting from him.

The kiss was smoldering nicely when the limo took a sharp turn and the couple were jerked hard against the right side of the car. Amy cried out as his full weight was suddenly pressing on her chest, shoving the air from her lungs.

"Hey! Watch it, ya jerkass! Nobody hurts my baby!" He turned his head towards her and concern was in his simple expression. "Sorry for hurtin' ya, baby."

She gasped for breath as gently as she knew how, smiling at him as he backed away. "It's ok. These things happen when you fall- Oh." She cut herself off, raising one hand to cover not only her words, but also her still-puffing cheeks.

His eyes quickly shifted from concern to suspicion. "What is it, baby? What were you gonna say?"

Amy shrugged, trying to keep her tone casual. "When you date a robot, bluh!" Rolling her eyes, she coughed and smoothed down her skirt. Somehow it had ridden up her thigh. She looked for a diversion and patted the leather of the seats nervously, before picking up a small cushion from beside her and hugging it to her body. The silence stretched between them, and Amy knew she had to say something. She took a deep breath and turned toward him. "Thanks again, for dinner. And the limo, this was really fun."

The suspicion was erased, and his regular charisma appeared. "Don' worry 'bout it baby. I just wanted us to have a good time, even though we can't go out to anywhere fancy." His gaze turned down, and she felt her smile remain, in spite of itself.

"Oh Bender, don't feel like you have to apologize. This had been one of the nicest dates I've ever been on." Reaching over the cushion, she touched his hand with hers, gently brushing it with her fingertips before she laced her fingers through his properly. As always, the strange thrill that his different angles and temperature always caused her oozed through her body and she rubbed her thumb over the cold metal, trying to make him as warm as she was.

He sighed and looked away. "I just wanted to make this fancy, like a regular date that a regular guy would take regular you out on. The limo makes it fancy, doesn't it? Fancy enough for even you?" He turned his face back to her and it was surprising how much a robot can look like a puppy if he tries hard enough.

"Bender, you don't need to make our dates fancy. Though you don't need to avoid doing it either. I only need to be with you. You know that, don't you?"

Bender smiled as hard as his electricity could let him. Sometimes, when Amy spoke to him, her voice was deep and soft and warmer to his receptacles than any robot could ever be. Her skin against him sent soft vibrations flooding right to his core and there was something about the give of her body that delighted him. The softness of her outer layer, her skin, was something he didn't think he's ever get used to. When he would stroke her skin, he had to be much gentler than he was used to, as Amy's skin couldn't pop out dents or buff out scratches the way the others did. Something about being so careful made him feel powerful, the way he could just squash Amy's body flat with one switch of his mechanics if he chose to. Kill all humans indeed. He smirked as he moved his fingers to grasp her properly and extended his free arm out towards her. She squealed with laughter as his arm shot past her and looped around to pull her close, sliding her along the leather and loving the way she kicked her feet out as she zoomed towards him.

"Besides, you know how much I secretly prefer the cheeseburger compo platter to anything else, no matter how expensive. And these fries!" She dug into the bag on the floor to search for any leftover French fries, bending her body at the waist in a way that never failed to turn him on. He followed the curve of her back, the curve a shape he knew nothing about. Nothing until recently, that is.

Letting go of her hand, he reached up and slipped the edges of his fingers under the hem of her sweatshirt, hard, but warm from her borrowed heat. She stiffened slightly at his touch, but quickly eased as she recognized his intent. Gently, Bender dragged his hand up along her spine. Watching the way her head came up when she giggled, the way her throat became exposed, white and cool in a way he could never be. Her earlobe was exposed as her hair fell forward, and he suddenly felt a rush of longing that was almost totally foreign to him. He found the words being encoded before he could alter them, and knew the situation would not be good. "I love-" He halted as his circuits scrambled to cover what they thought was a computer glitch."-French fries," he finished stupidly, his pupils shrinking slightly in fear.

Amy did initially blanche after he said it. It was true her eyes widened too, her brain echoing with his words. "Fries." What kind of statement was that? But then something clicked in her brain, so fast and sharp it might have well been mechanical. He was a Robot. They were different. He wasn't any better and he wasn't any worse. But he was different. And she had to make allowances the same as she did. Even if he said it in he worst way possible, he was trying to tell her he loved her. He hadn't meant it literally, and she was starting to get really good at reading between his lines. With a statement such as this, it was no wonder he would twist it as hard as possible. She drew toward him, feeling a swell of emotion flood through her body. He flinched as she got closer, and she bit her lip to keep her giggles at bay. It was impossible. There was no use. He looked too funny with his hands over his face and his eyes turned off. As her shadow covered his face, she stared down at him, her mind a whirl of emotions and thoughts. Amy's sex drive was no different in a steady relationship than it was when she was just dating. It was the reason many of her boyfriends ended up leaving her. She just exhausted them. Bender was different. She slipped her hands along his arms, feeling the slight seams where one section matched with another. The tiny dents and dings that he had accumulated in all his years of existing.

And what a life he did leave. His adventures with sexuality, with so many different robots of so many different backgrounds. The stories of being at wild, debaucherous parties and all the drinks and music that had accompanied it. It was as if she had finally met her match.

He finally seemed to notice she wasn't moving any closer, and carefully turned on one eye. As the second followed and his brain began to scan her face's expression, His arms came down and she slipped hers around the base of his head. Ducking her head down, she heard the soft sound of her hair brushing against his steel exterior, a sound that always made her smile. She closed her eyes as she closed the gap between them, only peeking once to make sure she was still hitting the right spot. Just like the first time they had kissed, she pulled back at first with a shocked laugh as the energy caught her by surprise. As always, his reaction was to quickly loop his arms around her, pulling her to his torso and kissing her as deeply as she could imagine any from any human.

Only better.

God, he loved to pull her back. To feel her ridged form dissolve into his solid frame, as if her delicious sugar skin was melting into him, enjoying the warm, sticky feeling of her mouth meeting with his. Bender had made out with many different contraptions and robotic girls and machines of all sizes, shapes, colours, brands, you name it! Still, in all his days, he had never encountered any kiss quite like Amy's.

As the kiss grew stronger, Bender felt his generators beginning to shift. He smiled against Amy's lips and she shivered from the resulting burst of static that danced through her body. The way she pressed herself against him, heating into his interior casings, made him process a little harder. Engaging the metallic options for his hands, he easily plucked aside the opening of Amy's bra. He felt her stiffen, and brief hesitation ran over them both. He began to run the numbers on his outcome.

Feeling her bra tugged undone by a Robot was still a new sensation for Amy. She and Bender had done it a few times by now, of course. But while each time was certainly passionate enough, as well as satisfactory enough, as sex with their own species was, there was still something that felt wrong. They both felt as if some strange force was holding them back from the perfect experience. But there was something different this time. Amy was feeling a strange satisfactory glow spreading through her body, a tugging towards Bender that surprised her with its urgency and desire.

In an instant, she made her decision. Pushing Bender against the car's wall, she knelt on their seat, facing him by kneeling on the seat towards him. He didn't say a word, and she figured his processor was overloaded, making everything slow down and freeze up on him. Her mind made up, she tucked her arms inside her tiny pink sweat sweatshirt. A few shrugs and twists and she was ready. Slipping her arms back into the sleeve properly, she pulled something extra out with her. Her bra was off. She knelt there, feeling her chest jiggle under the sweatshirt as the limo drove over a bump.

Bender's jaw dropped open the first time he saw Amy's chest bounce. Without making another motion, he blasted his voice into the front seat. "Listen! Driver, switch to auto mode and take the scenic route. Follow the marker on my GPS. It's under "Codename, Operation: Lookout Point". The divider suddenly rose up, leaving the two alone in the now silent back seat. He was now very much aware of the building pressure running through him, and exposing that part of the robot process with someone so unused to it was still strange for even Bender. They had checked and double-checked that it would be safe for Amy's biology first, not to mention changing his brand of coolant. Still, if their first few attempts were any indication, it would be more than worth the trouble once they figured it all out. He wildly hoped that it would be that very night, as the look on Amy's face was making him feel he would not only need it, he could be capable of creating it.

Bender grinned at her urges and continued stimulating her swollen nipples with one hand while retracting his other from her inner leg. She pouted at the loss of attention until she felt the cold steel of something new against her back.

Reaching into his midsection, Bender had taken out the new prosthetic they had purchased several weeks before. After they bought it, it had gone on unused, neither one wanting to bring it up. Now they knew nobody even had to bother.

Slipping it into place between leg joints, he bolted it into place, squeezing Amy's breast as he did so, causing her to plea with him.

"Splease Bender! I don't know how much more I can take?"

Suddenly cupping her hip with his arm, he pulled her hard against his chest, pressing his newly cooled metal to her stiff nipples. As he did, he eased himself between her thighs, resting the prosthetic against her soaked entrance. The sensation sparked directly into the emotional port attached to the extra metal piece and he felt his own desire level rise. He never stopped being in awe at the way humans could create their own lubrications, something he as a robot could never do. "You better last as long as Bender wants, Baby," he groaned into her ear. Then he locked his arms around her, feeling her body react to his own, letting her adjust and prepare as he did his own calculations. As badly as he wanted to plunge into her as quickly as he could, he knew this needed time. "Trust me baby," he told her gently, "That parts gonna come and it's gonna be worth the wait."

Amy gasped for air as Bender held her. Her head was swimming, but she could understand what he was saying. She'd always been quick to turn on, something Bender loved about her and she loved about herself. But this new piece was a big step, and he knew she had to be ready. She knew he did to. The modifications he'd gone through we very experimental. If it worked, it would work forever. If it didn't- "You're right Bender. We need to be sure. Are you ready for this?" The lust in her eyes was now mixed with concern, and Bender felt a different kind of charge to his system.

"Why the hell not. I blow up, I blow up. At least I died being Bender." Then the charge began to spark. "Are… Are you sure, Ames?"

Now it was her turn to be touched. Who knew a robot could be so human? She smiled and kissed him gently. "Bender, believe me. I'm ready."

Without another sound he gently parted her legs further and laid her down against the broad velvet seat. She leaned back, spreading herself out to him and felt him line the smooth metal up to her heated lips. Then he looked back at her, his eyes careful and questioning. In answer, she moved a hand down and used it to part herself for him, raising her hips and pressing the tip just inside.

The two both shuddered at the feeling, and Bender could hold back no more. He took her hips in his hands and thrust forward, spreading her open to the girthy object, and then withdrawing almost as quickly as he entered.

Amy gasped louder than she intended at the feeling. The metal was large, larger than she was used to and it hurt slightly to be forced open so fast. Then the weight of Bender fully sunk into her and the pain was forgotten instantly.

Bender easily caught the high-pitched sound and grinned in spite of himself. "You lied to me, didn't you?" he asked her, pulling back and remaining only halfway inside her.

She hesitated to meet his eyes, but then blushed in mild shame. "Yeah, I did. This is actually bigger than I've ever had before." Then she quickly reached around him and pulled him towards her as hard as she could, filling herself up again. "And it was the best decision I could have made," she breathed, her eyes fluttering shut to savor the feeling.

This wicked remarked flicked a switch inside Bender, and he pulled further away from her to enjoy the look on her face as she felt him withdrawal once more. "You're one of a kind, Ames. You really are."" He waited until the smile had come and her eyes had opened once more before he slammed himself into her again, and continued to do so without stopping. "Then you'll enjoy this even more than I thought!"

Feeling him so deep and so fast inside her was amazing. She knew she was practically screaming his name by this point, but she didn't care. Never had Amy Wong had such amazing sex, and the world should hear about it! Even as his arms remained holding her down, they began to further extend so he could nipples and tug them lightly in whatever direction he felt like at the time. The metal shaft inside her was hard and heavy, smooth and hot, and as thick as she dared go. Even when she picked it out, she never considered the idea that it could feel as good as it really did. He was able to thrust into her in rhythms and waves no human ever could before, nor any alien either. This was more ridged, more determined. Then she felt herself sway and opened her eyes. Bender had left her nipples and elongated his arms further. He was now snaking them down around her waist, her thighs, under her knees and across her back. "Bender?" Her movement was growing more and more constricted, and she opened her eyes in surprise.

Bender's eyes, however, had been closed. He opened them to find Amy's bewildered face staring up at him and he realized what he'd been doing. "Oh, you ok Ames? Sorry I kinda lost track of what I was doin' there?"

She had a suspicious that if Robot's could blush, that's what Bender would be doing right now. He looked down at her in slight embarrassment, and she laughed before she could help herself. "You don't need to be sorry Bender. I mean, I just didn't know you were into things like this, that's all?

Indignantly, he looked away, clearing his sound box. "So what if a Robot likes a lil' bondage from time to time? 'Aint no big deal."

Amy suppressed another round of giggles and licked her lips. "Can't say I blame you, Bender…" She flexed her arms for example testing how loose the grip was around her. "I bet I look pretty hot right now."

Bender blinked, and then a slow, steady grin began to light up. "Baby, you got no idea."

"You can tie me up as much as you want, Bender," she cooed up at him, arching her back as far as she could in his weakening arms. "I just insist you do it properly."

His eyes were extending just slightly. "What are you sayin' Amy?"

Her voice dropped low and dirty. "I'm sayin' I can still move."

A second's pause was all it took to process this in Bender's CPU. Then he carefully tightened his grip until even Amy's hardest struggled made no movement, except for the slight jiggle of her tits. It was almost more than Bender could handle and he had to turn his cooling fan to the highest blast possible. Then he began to slowly raise his arms up, and angle Amy exactly where he wanted her.

Amy could feel the moving air cooling her wetness, and she realized Bender was jacking her up at an almost 35degree angle. He tilted his body accordingly as well, making sure he stayed rooted inside her. She was breathing in long shallow breaths, and her hair was rumpled in the sexiest way imagined. She was his own little sex kitten, and she wouldn't wait for this round to start. Then, she gasped a larger rush of air swallowed her head and shoulders. Bender had raised her too high for the car to allow, so he had opened the sunroof and she was now hanging out over the edge, staring at the dark city streets.

"Bender!"

"What's wrong?" he called through the glass.

"What is someone see's me!" She bent at the waist, looking through the sunroof at him.

Bender shrugged. "I dunno? Charge 'em admission?

Amy shook her head, laughing again. What the hell! I was late and they were in a quiet area of the city, mostly businesses. Besides, she was young, hot and having amazing sex! She braced herself against the roof and squeezed Bender with her thighs. He began slowly again, but then began to pick up speed, going faster and the slower, faster, slower, faster, faster- Amy's head was beginning to blur, and Bender's fan was losing power. Time and place lost all meaning, as did gears and wire, skin and blood. Before Amy could stop the words from leaving her lips, she threw back her head and cried out, "Yes, yes, fuck me robot!"

Bender entered his reply instantly. "C'mon, take it meat bag!"

What they'd said hit them at the exact same time. Bender's arms recoiled her quickly back inside and Amy covered her mouth in shock, eyes wide.

For a moment, neither spoke. Then Bender broke the silence. "Amy, I didn't mean it."

The seriousness of his tone woke her from her thoughts and she spoke as if in a daze. "No, I am… I can't believe I said that, you must hate me." She buried her face in her hands. "Puck! Why am I so dumb?"

"Aww, you're not dumb, Ames…" Bender rubbed the side of her neck gently, trying to ease her tension. "Besides, I wasn't mad or anything." He looked away quickly before shrugging. "Fact, I actually found it kinda… y'know, hot," he admitted.

Amy felt a shy smile of her own come over her. "I… I thought it was hot too, when you, um, when you called me that."

Bender narrowed his optics. "When I called you what?" he asked evenly.

"That. That word you called me," she said, her tone becoming annoyed. "Don't you remember?"

"What did I call you Amy?"

"Bender-"

"I want to hear you say it." His voice deepened. "What did I call you?"

She blinked twice and then the brick fell. "Ohhhhh…" She bit her lower lip, a bit nervous, before letting the fire win. "You called me Meatbag, Bender." Then she drew her arms around his neck, raising her face close to him. "Your Meatbag." Her lips were against his mouth, as hard as was possible, and he rolled them to the floor, leaning her back against the seat and driving in as deeply as he could.

He clutched her tiny waist, his hand cups against her sides and his arm showing not a drop of slowdown. The sound her wet lips made as they pounded the warm metal was hypnotic to both of them, and real words had long since ended for the pair of them. Bender had never know electricity levels like this, and each time he pressed her down against him, filling her from root to tip with the thick piece of steel, spreading her open again and again, listening to her plead his name over and over again, before it broke down the syllables. He watched, fascinated, as lust consumed her and she began playing with her hair, then slipping down to her tits and nipples, before finally burying between her legs, stroking her clit so fast it was almost a blur, even to him. She gasped for air in broken jagged breaths, but he knew she didn't want him to stop. She had given him the magic word, and he vice versa. He knew he finally had the chance to give her all he had and she was willing and able to take it.

It felt like no time and all time had passed for both of them, when the crest of the wave appeared for Amy. Reaching for Bender, he pulled her back up to him just in time as he drove her over the edge and deep into orgasm. He let her clutch at his body, and felt her neck pressed against his as she cried out behind his shoulder, a cry of such pleasure that it pinged inside Bender's sound receptors like nothing before.

As the sound hit him, her body also began shaking, and she clutched at his new pleasure center from the very insides of her. These motions combined inside his CPU to flood him with sparks, but he also felt a deep personal wonder and satisfaction with himself. He was able to bring Amy, a human with no internal programming to the ultimate point by manipulating her body much like she would manipulate a computer to whatever end she liked. He was the one who had helped her reach this peak, this screaming mass of energy that now left her panting, clinging to him with what little strength she had left. Holding her was no problem, but he was shocked at how tired his processors were, exhausted by both sensory and internal overload.

Gently, he lowered her to the plush carpet of the limo floor. He eased himself beside her and she immediately rolled over to snuggle against her. Bender found himself reaching an arm around her, something he had never done before with any lady robot. Even with his fan working overtime to cool him, he could still process the comfort it gave him to have Amy's softness against him.

All this took place without a word, nothing but the sounds of the two gasping for breath and air. As they managed to quiet their lungs and drives, Amy sat up, leaning over and smiling at Bender. He sat up slightly too, pushing himself up with one arm and laying his free hand on his torso. "You're one of a kind," he repeated gently, gazing up at her. Her hair was like a storm cloud, and her eyes hazy and pleased. Her smile was utter contentment, and she placed her own hand on top of his.

"I love you."

He sat up quickly, laying one finger against her lips to keep them still. Then he cupped her cheek and leaned forward, smiling in anticipation of everything.

"Shut up Baby, I know it."


End file.
